


The Loudest Voice

by mrs_hudson_wannabe (jana_nox)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Olympics, POV Oikawa Tooru, Tokyo 2020 Summer Olympics, who wins who dies who tells your story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/mrs_hudson_wannabe
Summary: When the winner of the Tokyo 2020 Olympics is announced, Oikawa doesn't really listen. It's too loud.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	The Loudest Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyjin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjin/gifts).



> [](https://ibb.co/yFL6j6z)   
> 

The ball falls one last time, and the loud bump-bump-bump across the volleyball court sounds deafening in Tooru’s ears. Louder than the jubilant cries of a half of the 12,000 fans that were lucky enough to come to the Ariake Arena today. Louder than his own fast beating heart, the sound of his ragged breath and the whirlwind of eighteen years worth of early morning practices, friendships, life-changing decisions and promises, that are going round and round inside his head right this moment.

–¡Buen juego!1 –calls somebody from the back, laughing. It breaks the spell, and Tooru can finally take a gulp of air. He lifts his hand in the air to salute and thank the fans, slowly turns around taking it all in and tries to remember this moment forever. 

The sound gets louder as everybody starts talking at the same time, it rises like a wave and Tooru drowns once again. The voices surrounding him discuss the serves, the passes, a clever move that got Hinata a point and the way they conquered it back, and the way it hurts now. (Oh, it hurts.) Volleyball is their life, it’s in their blood, and the Olympic finals may be a peak, a dream, but there is no way it ends here.

The world around is loud, too loud. It’s probably louder than his voice, but Tooru never needed to hear him to know he’s been called. Not consciously. He turns around, sees a pair of furrowed eyebrows and then a blinding smile aimed right at his own heart, and his legs move forward on their own volition. He crosses the court, passes under the net, away from his team, away from team Japan, not minding the judges, the winners, the losers, his Olympic dreams, fulfilled or not. Without another thought, Tooru makes one more step in his direction.

And as has been promised Iwaizumi meets him halfway.

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes**
> 
>   1. Good game!↑  
>    
> 
> 



End file.
